


Three Chance Encounters, and One Time It Wasn’t an Accident

by HaywoodYouBangMe



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouBangMe/pseuds/HaywoodYouBangMe
Summary: Encounters of running into the Fale AH crew through your time in the city on accident. Except, once it wasn't.





	Three Chance Encounters, and One Time It Wasn’t an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come!

Graduate. That’s all you had to do. Graduate and you’d be out of this town, this dull demeaning job, this lackluster position. The hours were good, your manager was flexible with your classes. But you can only endure so much bank work and solicitation with other people. It had to be a bank, one with heavy foot traffic. You mentally kick yourself; an office cubicle would be more ideal right now than meaningless chit chat with others. 

This town, Los Santos, you could only bare so much. Between the crime and abundant gangs, any place seemed safer. But this school had given you the best scholarship and had a high-quality program. You were fortunate enough to find a place within walking distance of both your school and later your job. Despite the need to be aware of your surroundings, your situation could be worse. Regardless of the pro’s and con’s, you needed to get out. You had dreams, ambitions; to get out into the big city and make something of yourself. Eventually…. 

The thought of freedom from such a place filled your blissful mind as you sat at your teller window. Mediocre would be the word to describe how your situation, but you still had hope for the future.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of screams. Looking up, your eyes locked with one of the several armed masked men in the lobby, a smirk evident on his face.

“Everyone on the ground, I’m not going to fucking ask twice! Out from the desks.” yelled one of the men with curly red hair. You raised your hands quickly, slowly making your way out of your booth, never breaking eye contact with the man wearing a skull mask. As you began to kneel, the heavily tattoo individual points his gun at you. “Not you, you’re the insurance. Vagabond, grab her.”

The skull masked man makes his way over to you, The Vagabond you note.  
“Come on princess, I’ll be gentle.” He states, winking and nudging you with his gun to a corner.   
“Vav, Rimmy Tim, get the keys!” the tattooed man yells. The Boss of the operation you assumed.  
“Team Boston Tea Party, on it!” The taller exclaims in a British accent.  
Two of the men corner your manager, acquiring the keys to the vault, followed by the previous red head. The presumed leader and a woman stand in the lobby, watching over the hostages.

“So, what’s your name princess?” asks the man towering over you still. You look at him in shock. Is he really doing this now?  
“Not much of a talker, huh princess? That’s ok, your mouth would look good doing other things too.”  
You let out a gasp and the Vagabond chuckles above you. That’s the first time you clearly see his bright blue eyes, an attractive quality. You’re curious to see what’s under the mask. Wait, no, this man has a gun pointed at you! He’s nothing but a low life criminal.

The Vagabond catches you loose focus and your thoughts slipping. “Like what you see princess?” he asks smugly.

Finding the confidence, you exclaim, “I’d like it better behind bars and locked up!”  
“Ohhh, she does speak! Such a pretty little thing.” He practically purrs.  
“Bite me ass hole.” You respond.  
“Don’t make requests like that princess, because I am a man of my word.”  
Disgusted at the audacity of his words you roll your eyes and look away, blushing slightly out of his site.

Sirens begin to blare from outside. An array of curses circulate from the various crew members in the lobby.

“What the hell? Who triggered the alarm?” yelled the one referred to as Rimmy Tim, running out from the vault with bags in hand.   
“This fucking idiot.” Yelled the red head, pointing at Vav.   
“Michaelllll, it was an accident.” Vav whined out.  
“You idiot. Code names! Mogar.” Replied Mogar.  
“Vav you’re an idiot. “ Chipped in the female.  
“Love you toooo Sharron.” Vav replied. 

“As much fun as this bickering is, we need to get the fuck out of here before the police start shooting!” the Boss announced. “Vagabond, bring the girl.”

“What?!” you yell, resisting the push when Vagabond edged you forward. 

Leaning down, the Vagabond leans into your ear, whispering “Be a good girl now Princess. I wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty little face of yours.”  
You huff reluctantly and move forward, acting as a shield for The Vagabond. The crew approached the door and Vagabond pulls you flush against his body, pointing the gun at your head. 

“Show time.” He says before kicking the front door open.

“Here’s how this is going to go down dumb fucks! We have a hostage. So, you’re going to let us go to our van and drive away. Or, the Vagabond over there blows her brains out. We will not be followed or else this pretty girl won’t be going home tonight. Understood?” The Boss yells out, crew pointing guns at a you and some the surrounding officers. 

Murmurs amongst the police were heard before a voice spoke up. “We will not engage if you ensure the hostages release and her return within the next ten minutes.”

The Boss huffs before agreeing to the terms, the crew backing away slowly, you still at the front. You’re soon pushed into the back of a van as it speeds away.

“Where are you taking me?” You ask angrily.   
“Relax love. We’re evading the cops and you’ll be free.” The one called Sharron expresses almost sympathetically.

“That’s so reassuring. Thanks so much.” You sarcastically reply earning a chuckle from Rimmy Tim and Mogar.

“Keep quiet and it’ll be over fast” The Boss bitterly says.

You open your mouth to make a sarcastic comment back, but the Vagabond gives you a disapproving look and you bite your tongue.

You sat in silence for a few minutes before the vehicle was halted to a stop. The Vagabond ushered you out of the car into an alley. 

“Is this where you kill me?” You ask.

“No, I’m on a murder break. Besides, I like you…” He says, trailing off for you to finish.

“Y/N. And who are all of you?” You ask curiously.

“Oh, princess, we’re the Fake AH Crew, and I hope I see you again soon.” Vagabond smugly states before jumping back into the van. With a wink, he closes the door and the crew drives off leaving you alone in the alley.

The words take a minute to process. You’ve heard of the Fake AH Crew before. They’re one of the best and most fearless crews in the area. More importantly, you survived them. Not something many others could say. This was a story you’d be telling for a while and you hope never to see them again in your life.


End file.
